


Snap

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having his home overrun by strangers has Bilbo steaming, so when another dwarf shows up and decides to be unspeakably rude, well, no one can fault him for his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> A little mini!fill I did for the kink meme.

After having his home invaded, his pantry raided, and his mother's dishes tossed about as if they couldn't be broken, with the invaders in question singing an annoyingly merry tune all the while, Bilbo thinks it's absolutely expected that he feels like a kettle about to boil over.

And when a knock sounds out against the door, signalling that yet another person has come to rain chaos down upon him, well, Bilbo can hardly stand for it.

He all but pushes Gandalf out of the way, because this is still _his_ home and _he_ will be the one to answer the door, _thank-you-very-much_ , and swings it open to reveal yet another dwarf whom he has never met in his life.

The dwarf raises his eyebrows, as if he had expected someone else, and then he opens his mouth.

"Step aside, halfling," he orders, as if Bilbo should be subservient to him, "I must see my kin." He steps forward before he's even finished talking.

Something inside of Bilbo _snaps_.

"I think not, you pompous ass!" He fumes before slamming the door shut with all the force he can muster. He whirls around and strides towards the back of his smial, intent on having a quiet moment alone to gather his thoughts, not noticing or caring about the way the previously unruly dwarrows part as one to let him through.

An idle thought makes him abruptly freeze, and he slowly turns to throw a glare over his shoulder. 

"If anyone tries to sneak him in under my nose, I'll be very cross."

He walks away without saying anything else, and somewhat vindictively slams the door to his room shut.

Balin is the first to recover, lightly coughing into his fist to mask his bewildered laughter.

"So, who wants to be the one to check and see if Thorin's nose got broken by a door?"


End file.
